Season of Seduction
by Diablo de La Muerte
Summary: Moved to Dark Night Passion
1. Hot Summer with Elesis

**Azure: this is a hot day. I can't going everywhere right now.**

**Elsword: Yeah, how about we will go to the beach?**

**Azure: Hmm… beach, eh? That's a good idea!**

**Elsword: Idea? What?**

**Azure: Forget about that. You're not smart enough to understand what I say, right Aisha?**

**Aisha: You're right.**

**Azure: Well, I think we should start it now.**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Eve: Code: Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: Lunatic Psykher**

**Chapter 1: Hot Summer with Elesis**

It's a hot day since Elsword and the other finishing all the demons in Elrios. All boys just lying his body, shirtless, except Raven of course. "It's very hot." The redheaded swordsman groaned. Then, the purple haired mage stand at front of him. "Mou, you're always like that every day." Elsword sighed. "Sorry. Outside there is really hot, even the sun is look like approaching the Earth closer. I can't even get out anywhere I want."

But soon his word was cut by a black Nasod-hand that nearly crush his skull. "Hey, get your shit hand away from my face!" he shouted. "Where's my swimsuit?" swimsuit, for what? Elsword though. "I repeat where my fucking swimsuit is?!" he exclaimed. "For what?" the redhead ask without looking to Raven. "We'll go to the beach, Elsword. Do you hear me?" he fell to the floor. "What? To the beach?" the raven haired man just face-palmed. "Yes, kiddo. Everyone is just packed up. Just you, Aisha, and Elesis didn't." But Raven didn't get the response from Elsword. "If you want a swimsuit, just get it at my closet." He's just lying lazily on the couch. "Do you want to follow them Aisha?" Elsword asked to the mage. "Nope. I just want to stay here with you." She smiled at him, and went away.

Elsword still lying like a cat. "Next time, I'll buy ten Air Conditioners for nine rooms and this place." He said to himself with dry throat. "Ugh… I need a water." He stand like a zombie walking to the sea. He walked to kitchen, but Aisha saw him opening refrigerator. She saw Elsword take a liquid that he thinks that's the water. Aisha should stop him drinking that liquid, but it was too late. He drank it fast. "E… Elsword," her face was pale. "Hmm… what is it, Aisha?" he asked. "What drinks are you take?" she asked back. "Just some water." He's just keep drank the liquid. "THAT'S NOT THE WATER, ELSWORD! THAT'S THE APHRODISIAC!" she screamed, but it was ignored by Elsword. "Thanks for the water." And he went away from kitchen. While Aisha was froze. "Oh man. I've never get heating boy's body. I must do something." She said to herself.

**While in Elsword's room…**

He's lying on his bed. But suddenly his body was getting hotter. "What the hell is happened to my body?" he moaned. "It… was… getting… hotter…" he walked to nowhere. Then he stand at front of Aisha's room. "Why am I here?" he can't stop his step to Aisha's room.

**At the beach…**

"Hey, did you bring the aphrodisiac?" Ara asked to Rena. "Oh my El! I forgot to get that thing from refrigerator!" Ara sighed. "Since when did you act like an old granny?" said Eve jokingly. "What did you said?" asked Rena grimly. "Oh nothing. Maybe the aphrodisiac is swallowed by that redhead boy." Said Eve bluntly and looked away. "Aphrodisiac is what!?" the boys coming to the girls. "Hey, what happened?" asked Chung. "I-it's nothing, really." "Really? I heard you said 'aphrodisiac'. I think you're going to- Uagh!" he got kicked by Rena. All of them laughed at Chung, while he's still groaning with teary eyes. "It's not mine. It's Ara's. She said she want Elsword fuck her in his room, so I bought it for her." She retorted. "Yeah, you said that so you'll get fucked by Elsword too, right?" he teased Rena, but what he got is her Erendril was ready to tear Chung's. "PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!" he screamed alongside the beach. "I swear I'll make you can't fuck Eve forever!" she shouted and began to chasing Chung, while Eve is blushed heavily.

**Back to the Mansion…**

"Ah… I can't stop…" he keep stroking his manhood, while Aisha is still standing at front of her room, jaw-dropping heard Elsword moaning. "I must told Rena about this." She opening a portal and disappeared.

**At beach once again…**

"Rena, I want to tell you something." "Aisha, could you bring my aphrodisiac?" Aisha sighed. "That's what I want to talk about. Your aphrodisiac is already swallowed by Elsword." All of sudden the Elgang shouted. "WHAT!?" she cupped her ears. "Hey, could ya bring me the video 'Elsword is masturbating himself'?" Add said. "No. just do that by yourself." She pouted at silver-haired boy. "Rena, come with me." "Aye, princess!"

**In Mansion…**

"Ah… I can't take it anymore!" he fastened his stroke. "I… I'm cumming!" the climax was happened, and Aisha's bed was covered with his semen. "Oh man, I need to clean this mess before Aisha found this." But soon Aisha's door is opened by another red haired person. "Elsword, what are you doing here? And why are you naked?" it's his sister, shocked what her brother do in his girlfriend's room. "S-sister, I can explain this." His face was pale. "I… I know you're missing your girlfriend, but don't do this. It makes me fell…" her face was redder, and she stepped to him, make herself naked. "W-what?! Sister, what are you doing?" "Please satisfy me, Elsword." She climbed to her brother's body. "Sister, please stop this!" he shut his eyes, try to not looking his sister. "Come on Elsword. Lend your body to satisfy me just for a while." 'Ugh, I don't care anymore!' He thought to himself. "Don't blame me if you were get pregnant. I wouldn't hold back." He flip her body so he's on top of her. "Wow, you're already getting wet here. You are the dirtiest sister of mine, Elesis." He smirked and rubbed her lower region, make her let out a soft moan.

While outside there, Aisha is taking her phone, make a video for the reference. "Why are you using a phone? We have a CCTV installed in each room." Aisha just face-palmed. "Oh, I forget about that. Can you hack the security system so we can watch this theater and record it?" she asked at Rena. "I can do that. Just wait here, and I'll text you when I'm ready."

Back to Aisha's room. Elsword is licking her vagina, try to cleaning the wet side of her region. "I'll clean this for you." He smirked. "Please stop this. I want you to become one with me so badly." 'I think she is taken by the effect of aphrodisiac. Wait, Aphrodisiac?!' He screamed in his mind. "Sister, can I ask you something?" he looked at his dearest sister. "Umm… sure." "Did you drink the water from that bottle?" he point his finger to the bottle he found at refrigerator. She nodded, while Elsword looked away and sweat-dropped. 'Hey, my body was back to normal. I think the effect of aphrodisiac is disappeared.' He thought to himself. "Elsword, what is it?" she asked seductively. "Oh, it's nothing. Could we start this game?" he checking her body to make sure her temperature was increased. "Hee… your body was getting hotter, eh? Well, I'm ready whenever you ready." Elsword smirked, and he was ready to charge his manhood into her. When his penis (I thought I didn't want to say that) entering her vagina, that's earning a scream from Elesis's mouth, but soon the scream was disappeared. "Keep going Elsword. Make me feel good like in the heaven." She said seductively. "O-okay."

While in Rena's room, she's already hacked the security system and she saw all cameras are online from her laptop, including Aisha's room. She get her phone and begin to texting Aisha.

**To: Aisha**

**From: Rena**

**Aisha, immediately get your asses to here, I'm already hacked the system.**

And not taking long time, Aisha give a reply to Rena.

**To: Rena**

**From: Aisha**

**Sorry, I was in Elsword's room. I just… want to making out with my own body. Could you broadcast it so we can watch it on our local network?**

She replied her SMS again.

**To: Aisha**

**From: Rena**

**Fine. It will be broadcasted soon. Oh yeah, 100% uploaded!**

**Alright enough for the texting session, let's move to real lemon session.**

Elsword keep thrusting his member at her womanhood, moaning in ecstasy. "Ah… faster Elsword! Harder!" she screamed like an animal. He grope her left breast with his right hand and suck her nipple, while his right hand is pinching her left nipple, making her moan louder. His mouth moving from her nipples to her neck. "Ah! Elsword, more! Make me crazy! Make your whore sister crazy!" she moaned out loud. But it wasn't stand longer than she though, because Elsword is nearly climaxed. "E-Elesis, I'm cumming!" he was about to pour his semen all the way out. "Come Elsword! Give me your essence to me! Fill me with your warm liquid inside me!" Elesis keep moaned. The climax is happened, and Elsword was finally ejaculated in his sister's womb. He collapsed on top of her chest, panting. "Whoa, that was amazing!" he said between his pants. "Yeah! Could we do this again next time?" she asked to her brother. "Sure!" but soon their conversation is cut by Elsword's phone.

**To: Elsword**

**From: Rena**

**We already watch you fucking your own sister. XD**

He didn't realize that each rooms are installed with CCTV, and Rena is already hacked them. "Rena!" he shouted out loud, and instantly wearing his Infinity Sword outfit and get his Conwell, to make sure she'll pay for what she done. While Elesis just froze, also didn't realized she and Elsword were under watched.

**Author's Note:**

**Uh… I don't mean it I was creating a lemon. I don't know where the idea is come from. But still, keep an eye on the BAD GRAMMARS and TYPO! Oh, I forgot to show you my favorite words, or maybe owned by another Author outside there. "The fucking session is not over yet, Baby!" and also the Disclaimer. **

**Elsword is not owned by this damn Author. So if someone there think this is my own game, I'm sure I'll kick their asses away from my game. *evil grin* **

**Oh, how about the readers outside there is have a request? Well, I'll do any requests from chapter 6, I think. Well, this is the list of the season:**

**Aisha: Spring**

**Ara: Autumn/Fall**

**Elesis: Summer**

**Eve: Winter**

**Rena: Rainy (doesn't mean the sad one is coming)**

**Plizz… give me the title for the later chapter you request.**

**Next Chapter: Beautiful Autumn with My Beloved Ara (for chapter 2 and the example)**

**One review, two cookies XD thank you!**


	2. Beautiful Autumn with My Beloved Ara (1)

**Author's Note: Wow, I've never continuing this lemon before. Anyways, let's reply the Review on the PM. XD**

**Sorry, I divide it to 2 parts. One is Elsword x Ara, and another is… well, you know what? Just say it in your mind.**

**Well, that was I want to say right now. See ya in the story!**

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Autumn with My Beloved Ara: Infinite Burst.**

It's a beautiful autumn. Those cherry blossoms are falling down from the trees. At other place, there's a girl with ebony hair standing with sad expression. Then she sighed. "Huh… I think I never capture his heart again." She sighed again. But it was cut by a lime haired elf and purple pig-tail haired mage shouted from distance. 'Hey, Ara. Come here for a second!' Ara just come to those two girls. "Yes, what is it?" she said, still with sad expression. "Oh come on Ara. Don't be so sad. Aisha said she didn't mind to share, right?" Rena, the lime haired elf looking at Aisha. "You're right."

**At another place…**

"Hehe… nice one buddy. Finally you're get another brave to fuck your own sister." The raven-haired man chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks to Rena to save this video for myself." Said Add checking his phone, grinning widely. "That's why you choose Infinity Sword. Not only summoning infinite numbers of sword, but also spitting infinite numbers of semen." Said Chung jokingly, but the respond is Elsword readied his Conwell, to slice Chung's manhood. Hiiiiiii~ that's creepy. "Hey, come back here you son of a bitch!" he chased the cream haired Tactical Trooper. "My mom is not a bitch!" he screamed, running to the bunker (?). "Grrr… Maelstrom Rage!" he then break the bunker, sawing Chung is hiding like a cat after chased by dog. "Hey Chung~ where are you~" Elsword sang his name, yet still mad at him. "P-please forgive me Elsword. I swear I won't say that word again." "Really? You promise you keep that words in your fucking brain?" he said still pissed off. "Y-yes, I promise."

While outside there, Raven and Add discussing something that Elsword didn't know. "Hey, do you know Ara want Elsword to fuck her?" the response Add give to Raven is a burst of soda to Raven's face. "Ara wants what?!" he exclaimed, surprised. When Raven was cleaning his face. "Yes you jerk. Rena told me when we go to the beach." Said Raven pissed off. "Hey, calm down lads. I'm sorry. That's just the incident." He sighed. And soon Raven's phone was rang.

**From: Rena**

**To: Raven**

**Hi dear, wanna go with Elsword just for a while? I need to do something so Elsword will be surprised. Don't you remember? This autumn is his birthday, and Ara want to give her best gift ever she had.**

Raven reply his SMS to her.

**From: Raven**

**To: Rena**

**Sure, whatever my princess wants is my command.**

And Raven put his phone to his pocket. "Hey Elsword, wanna sparring with me this time?!" he ask Elsword to go out with him. "Yeah! I'm sure I'll beat you out!" he shouted from Chung's hideout. And then both of them wearing their own outfit and went out to Camillia's place.

**Still in the park…**

Rena read his SMS and blushed. While Aisha just whistled. "Wow, you're lucky. Having a man with hot and strong body, that's bless from God. I've envy on you." She teased at her. "Not as hot as you boyfriend Aisha." Rena smiled. "What? Do you like him?" said Eve suddenly appeared like ghost. "Wha! N-no. I don't like Elsword. The readers out there will give me a title 'Shotacon'!" Hey, stop that already! "Yeah, admit it. You like him, right? Right?" teased Eve. She sighed. "Alright, I admit it. I like him more than Raven." Then Eve grinned wide, like Cheshire Cat (IDK how to spell it). "I know you're like Elsword very long time." She just teased Rena more and more. "Mou, stop it Eve. You make me embarrassed." Rena pouted, and all of them laughing. "Let's go home."

**In the mansion…**

"Hey, where Elsword and Raven?" Rena asked to anyone in living room. "Those jerks are sparring last time." Said Add gloomily. "Hey, are you okay, Add?" Ara asked to Add, worried. "Stay the hell away from my face!" he shouted, and went away. While those four girls are froze. "What's happened with Add?" Ara start to worry him. "I think he's jealous with you." Rena said. "Oh well, you'd better go to Elsword's room, and say sorry to Add later." advised Aisha. Three of them nodded. Ara start to walking at Elsword's room, putting aphrodisiac on his desk, and start to strip her outfit, lying on his bed, and cover her body with his blanket. Outside Elsword's room, Raven and Elsword begin to entering the mansion. "Umm… what happened to you?" asked Elsword, confused with their friend and his lover. "Yeah, just some particular events happened. Add is jealous of you." Said Eve bluntly. "Because of what?" Raven asked to his mistress (?). "Dunno." Aisha lift her shoulder. "Oh well, I got to go! You too, Elsword! If you just stay here, I never forgive you." Aisha waved her hand. But something happened.

Add kidnapped Aisha, and bring her to his room. "Hey, what are you doing here with me!?" she shouted. "Just shut up you bitch." Add shrieked. "Hey, I know you're jealous to Elsword, but don't do this to me!" she retorted back. "Heh… Jealous? Are you kidding me? That brat is trying to taking away my girlfriend!" he's now very mad. "That doesn't happened to my boyfriend Add. He promise me he'll never get someone else except me." But Add push her body harder to the wall. "But why Ara want that brat fuck her!?" Add growls and stare Aisha closer. "That's because she didn't know what she want to give him a present for his birthday!" Add's eye widened. "Present? So… that was," his voice was softened, and he paused his word. "Misunderstanding." Aisha complete his word. He get his hand off from Aisha's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, I was… I can't control my emotions when I heard Elsword doing something that… makes me lunatic." He stepped away. "I don't want my first love is taken away by someone else." She put her hands on his shoulder. "I know. I can feel that too. I can't let my first love go away from me. But now, let's go and say sorry to Ara." He nodded.

**In Elsword's room**

Several moans were heard inside Elsword's room. "Ah… faster Els, faster!" she moaned incoherently. Elsword did the same as he fucked Elesis last time, from groping her breast, suck her nipple, pinch it, and he make her feel good as heaven. "A-ah… Ara, I can't… take it anymore." He whined. "Please, don't pull it out! I want to feel yours inside me!" she moaned louder. But something stuck in Elsword's brain, and suddenly he stopped his thrust. "B-but…" it's too late, he's already cumming in her womb. "Ah, shit. It's entering your womb, sorry." She smiled weakly. "It's okay. I want to feel your liquid inside me after all." And he drifted to sleep. "Happy Birthday, Elsword." She whispered, and pull his member out from her vagina.

When she open the door, there's Add, standing at front of her. "Hey Ara," he start to say. "Yes." She smiled at him. It makes him feel guilty, for what he done to Ara. "I'm sorry… for shouting at you." His face was darkened. "It's okay, Add. I forgive you." He then hugged her. "But still… I'm so sorry." His voice is shaking as tear began to roll down. She hugged back. "It's alright. Don't feel so guilty to me. It makes me feel the same as you." "But it doesn't same to what I've done to you for the first time I meet you. I think you're gonna hate me because my bad behavior to everyone." His tears keep rolling down as he tightened his hug. "I'm fine, Add. I don't hate you for the first time we meet. I think you're good guy, it's just you've many problems were hiding from your face. Start from now, tell me your problems, and we'll help you." She smiled again at him. He wipe his tears and nodded. "Thanks."

**A/n: Oh shit! A cliffhanger! Oh well, another part of this chapter will be posted soon, after Ara is released in Indonesia server. Anyways, thanks for reviewing my dirtiest mind. See ya later, and review please! XD**

**One review = one pack of Pocky XD**

**Next Chapter! Beautiful Autumn with My Beloved Ara: Dark Intensity. (Request by Yumi-chan)**


	3. Beautiful Autumn with My Beloved Ara (2)

**Author's Note: Uh... well, I delete the chapter I created before because… IT'S A TOTAL FAILURE! DX but now, I remember one fiction. Umm… what am I saying? Oh well, shall we start it? This is it, Yumi-chan! Your request is here, buddy! WHY EVERYONE IS SO MEAN TO MEEE!? DX**

**Chapter 2.5: Beautiful Autumn with My Beloved Ara: Dark Intensity**

In the dark room, that just brightened with blue candles, there's a couple were just making out. The lavender haired boy start to kiss the ebony haired girl passionately. "Add." The ebonette girl whined to the lavender boy named Add. "Well, shall we begin?" he smirked, while the ebonette just nodded.

He then pinned the girl on the bed, and start to kiss her again. His hand start to fondle her chest, and his mouth moved to her neck. "A-ah… Add!" she moaned. Add move his another hand to her private region and start to rub it. Without long time she then came. "Wow, you're already came fast? I'm sure you're get a wet body, Ara." He grinned and pull out his finger that covered with sticky liquid. The ebonette named Ara just pouted. "I'm not that wet. I just can't handle it."

But something is wrong. Ara's another form, Eun, take over her and show herself at front of Add. "W-who are you?! You're not Ara!" he shrieked. "I'm another form of this girl, Eun. Look at my eyes, my hair, and these tails. Because you're make my another body is dirty, I'll gonna punish you." She said sadistic yet seductive. "Heh… I'm not afraid at your punishment, as long as I can satisfying my dearest Ara, although she's already take over by this bitch." He smirked evilly. He then dismantle her outfit.

"Hehe… looks like you can't punish me first." He push her body harder to the bed. But it turns with Add below her body. "Did you think so?" she strip his pants away, and throw it. "Big enough to make this body feels good." She looked at Add's manhood and jerked him. "Ha…" he stammered while Eun (not Ara anymore) keep stroking his penis. "A-Ah! I'm gonna cumming soon." He moaned, and the climax was happened. Her hand was covered by Add's semen, and she licked it. "Mmm… that's taste good, but not good enough." Eun smiled seductively, and go backward to suck his big thing. "Oh well, I'll start it now." And she began to lick it, and kiss its head. 'Oh man, it'll entering her mouth!' he though, still trembling yet feels good. "Ah!" he screamed when her mouth sucking his manhood. "You know what Add? I'll make you feel so good like in heaven." She said between her suck (?). 'Wait, she isn't Eun anymore. Could it be Ara? Oh shit! I'm gonna cum.' He said again in his mind. The climax was happened for Add, his semen was bursting in Ara's mouth (not Eun anymore). "Wow, I drank lots of yours, darling." She lift herself and adjusting her womanhood. "You know what, Add? You don't have to hold back," she paused her word when she lift her body down. "Because now I'm yours." And his penis is finally entering hers.

Ara try to hold the moan, but it was useless, a moan was escaped from her mouth. She keep bouncing and moaned, while Add shut his eyes and grunted. He lift his body up and kiss Ara, while his hands were groping her bouncing breast, until the climax was about to happened "Ah! Add… I-I can't… Ah, I'm going to come soon!" she moaned, keep bouncing her body. "Ah, m-me too. Ah! Here it comes, Ara!" he moaned loud, and then burst of white, sticky liquid entering her womb, and several of them were spitting out. They both screamed in pleasure.

Add laying his body, fainted. "That was amazing." She bring her face closer to Add. "If you say so, then let's do it again." She then bouncing her body again. "Add!" he whined his name, but he stop her bouncing. "Eh…?" Add pull her body closer to his. "Well, how about we doing it with 'doggy-style'?" she's just nodded.

While outside there, exactly in Elsword's room, Elsword and Aisha checking the room that Add and Ara use for their erotic activities. "Oh well, we'll go outside playing Grand Chase. Let's go Raven!" they were about to walk outside, but soon their hands were hold by Aisha and Rena. "Elsword," Aisha's face was darkened. "Raven," Rena's face was same. "W-what?" they said in unison. "Please use us." Both girls show their 'double-puppy-eyes-trick-or-something' to both boys. Elsword and Raven just sighed. "Alright."

At Chung's room, Elesis, Eve and Chung were doing the same as Add and Ara. "Ah, Chung! Please faster! Harder!" Elesis moaned loud as Chung thrust his member harder. "Elesis… why are you… doing this… with Me." the Tactical Trooper said between his moan. "You're already do this with your own brother, right?" said Eve sitting beside Elesis. "That, Ah! Not good enough… I want more, Ah!" Eve looking down at her womanhood. 'So this is the human called 'cumming'?' though Eve.

Back to the dark room. Add was about to thrust his member harder to her vagina. "Ah! More Add! More!" a tear of bliss is roll down as Add fuck her harder. He lean his body forward and grope her breast, pinching her nipple and play it. Ara put her hand on his cheek and kiss him, decreasing her moans out from her mouth. They break up and Add leaning to the wall. "A-Ara, I… I can't hold it anymore." He stuttered, can't holding his cum longer. "Ah! Me too. Please cum together." She pleaded. And the climax was finally happened. "Ara!" he screamed her name, as burst of semen entering her womb. Both of them fell in the same time. "Man, that was quite long enough." He said between his faint. "I wonder we do it again next time." Ara gigged. "Hey, stop that. Look at mine, it's already lacking." He pat her hair. "You're my beautiful yet erotic fox. I'm sure your brother will be happy, having new younger brother just like me." Ara giggled more as Add cuddling her.

**At Halls of Water…**

"Achooo!" Ran sneezed and rubbing his nose. "Are you okay, Master?" the Queen of Succubus, Karis asked. "I'm okay. Looks like someone is talking about me." He wondered.

**Awww... that was so romantic. While in last chapter, there's a little bit Hurt/Comfort. Oh well, see ya later, and review please!**

**Next Chapter: Spring of Retaliation (Aisha x Elesis)**


	4. Another Summer with Angel and Devil (1)

**Author's Note: sorry, just terminating the Aisha x Elesis lemon 'cuz I get another idea. Thanks Yumi, you allow my OC to fuck yours heheh… Everybody is doing it again. Where are you Kiyo? *devilish grin***

**Elsword doesn't owned by Blazing Dark Hades, so don't believe it if my family own this game. XD**

**Classes.**

**Jun: Deadly Aggressor**

**Yumi: Throne Savior**

**Chapter 3: Another Summer with the Angel and Devil.**

Two silhouette were walking at street, arguing something that unnecessary to them. "Did you always show your demonic hands?" the blonde seraph said to the red-gold haired demon. "Yeah, it's permanent. I can't vanish this fucking things off from my hand." Said the boy still lifting his glowing right hand. "Huh… that must be annoying. Do you can rub your hair with that arm?" she said after sighing. "Argh, stop asking me like that!" the crimson-golden haired boy groaned. "Ahaha… it's funny." The blonde girl laughed. "Yeah, funny if you slap my ass 1000 times." He growled. They didn't realized they're already arrived. "Oh, we're here already. Did you use your Chronosphere again?" the crimsonette just face-palmed. "How many times I said to you, I'm not a Chrono Legionnaire again!" and now the crimsonette was pissed off. "Ahaha… you're so funny." 'Oh my El, is this a déjà vu?' he groaned again in his mind. "Forget about that. Let's get in."

After they're entering the mansion, they found no one in living room. "What time is it?" the Seraph asked. "Hmm… 11 PM." The Demon answered. "I wonder where they are." The Seraph just looking at nowhere. "Dunno. Maybe they're just… making out in their room with their lover." Said the Demon bluntly, making the Seraph blushing. "D-d-did you said making out?" she stuttered. "Yeah, why?" the Demon looked at the Seraph. "Ah, nothing." And she walked to her room with red face. "What's happened to her? Oh well, I'd better go to my room." He walked to his room. When he want to opening the door, he heard something erotic in the Infinity Sword's room. "Huh, moans? What are they doing?" he walked to Elsword's room, and begin to peeping what are they doing in this night. After peeping on the keyhole, the Demon just blushed heavily. 'Oh fuck! What I said to Yumi is true.' He sweat-dropped. 'Huh… I miss Aoi right now.' His face was changed to sad one. "Oh well, I'd better to go sleep." He opened the door, laying his body on the bed, and fall to deep slumber.

**In Jun's dream…**

"A-Aoi…" Jun shocked when he saw his partner possessed by darkness. "Who are you?" she said in dark tone. "I…" but his word was cut by the spear-like energy that about to hit Jun's body. And…

**Back to Reality…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed loud, make the Seraph jumped. "Jun, are you okay?" she start to worry him. The boy named Jun just panted. "I… I'm okay." But the Seraph grip his shoulder. "No. you're not okay. What happened to you?" "I…" his face was darkened. "I missed my friend. She was very precious to me. When we have a mission in Shrine of Dedication," he paused his word, and a single tear was rolling down on his cheek. "She was gone." His voice was shaking. "She's already possessed by darkness. I don't want someone I love is gone forever." His tears were keep rolling down, remembering the painful memories he have. "I..." she was about to talk, but somebody was cut their conversation. "Hey everyone, breakfast is ready." It's the green haired Elf. "What happened to Jun?" she shocked, seeing Jun was frustrated. "I don't know." The Seraph just lift her shoulder. "Oh well, you'd better to get your ass to dining room, or Elsword will torture your steak." She threaten those couple. "Oh shit, we better go there. Let's go Jun." she was about to go out from Jun's room, but he didn't move a bit. "Thanks to keep it as secret. Now leave this room." Said Jun gloomily. Yumi left Jun's room with sad face.

"Hey, where's Jun?" the purple haired mage, Aisha asked. "Sorry, he's just didn't want to eat right now." Answer Yumi with sad tone. "I know he missed his friend." Elsword lift his head and his face was darkened. "W-where did you know?" "We know this long time ago." He sighed. "Yeah." The mage replied. All members were silent. "Oh." And Yumi walked to outside, thinking what she would do to make Jun smiled again. While Elsword went to Jun's room, forcing him to go outside.

**While at Jun's room…**

'Jun, open the door!' Elsword screamed. "Get away! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Jun screamed back. 'If you didn't open the door, I'll destroy it!' Jun know Elsword was readied his Conwell. "Don't you dare to break my door or I'll slay you!" he threatened Elsword.

**Outside Jun's room…**

"Elsword, please stop this. Let him alone for now." Said the elf calming down the redhead knight. "Fine, let's go. Don't blame me if your food was already gone." He said pissed off. After both of them went away from Jun's room, Add standing at front of his room. He began to entering the room. "Hey, let's talk privately." And Add closed the door. "You missed your friend right?" he said gently. "Yes, so what?" "Do you have any skill that… you know, just like the time machine?" Jun sighed heavily. "I own that skill long time ago. That's not the skill, that's my special ability. It's named Chrono Memory. I can roll the time to when my friend was possessed by darkness," he paused his word. "And now you didn't have it again." Jun nodded. "I'm already forget that special ability." Add put his arm on Jun's shoulder. "Try to remember the most beautiful memories do you have." He nodded.

**In the Living room…**

"Hey, where's Add?" Ara asked to anyone in the living room. "Wait, where your boyfriend is?" the Nasod Queen asked back, while Ara just face-palmed. "He's just walking like a ninja." Raven joked, while Chung just chuckled. "Our Lunatic friend is like a real ninja." That makes Ara pouted. "I saw Add is in Jun's room." Said Rena, while Ara just sighed. "Oh, by the way, where's Yumi?" asked Elsword. "She's just walking around Ruben, looks like she have a problem too." Answered Ara. "She's worried about Jun. He's keep stressed because he's lost his beloved friend." Elsword said. "Uh… did you see my sister?" asked Elsword once again.

**Back to Jun's room…**

"Okay, I'm leaving now." Add walked to outside, leaving Jun alone. While Jun saw his projected memories all over his room, seeing what happened in Shrine of Dedication. Before both of them heading the boss, Jun saw Aoi act weird. But he didn't notice it last time. 'Come on Aoi, Let's go!' the 'Memory' Jun said to the pink haired girl. 'Oh, okay.' Said the pink haired girl. But after they defeat Durahan with their own power, something's wrong with Aoi, just like on the way to the Boss room. 'A-Aoi, are you okay?' 'Memory' Jun asked. 'Who are you?' she said with a tone that… the Author can't explain but, it's dark. 'Aoi, it's me, Jun. Don't you remember?' but the respond he get for him, is the dark glare from her. "I don't remember anyone I know.' He trying to say anything, but it cut by a huge soul spear heading to his body. In the end, the memory he projected was broken. The 'Present' Jun just stressed again. "Why?" his tears keep rolling down.

Suddenly he heard the door knocked by someone. "Jun, it's me, Yumi. Can I come in." she asked from outside. "Yeah, you can come in." he wipe his tears. "What do you want to me?" he said coldly. "I just want to talk with you." Yumi sat beside Jun. They both went silent, but it doesn't take a long time because Jun lift his head and saying: "You know Yumi, what are peoples fell when they're betrayed or left by someone who they love?" her face was darkened. "Sorrowful." "Yeah, you know what the thing that can cure it is?" the silent was happened again. "I don't know what, but I know someone that have a same feeling with you." She got up and pulled his arm, but what she got is his spirit hand. "Umm… Yumi, can you release it? If you don't, something will happened to you." "Eh?" Yumi's hand was pulled back, and her body was collided with Jun's. "Ow, it hurts!" she realized that her breasts were pushed on Jun's face. "Oh, sorry!" he gasped. "It's okay. But don't take my arms again, got it?" Yumi was confused. "Why?" "Because it happened last time when my, ahem… partner was pulling my arm, and as the result," he paused his word and chuckled. "He get throw out from the village." That earns giggles from Yumi. "How weird, are your hand is the catapult?" he sighed and rolling his eyes. "Of course not dummy, it's called Demon Buster. Want an example?" she nodded, and just in time his phone rang. "Look at this." He smirked, and he snatch the phone in long range. "Wow, just like a bungee rubber." He smirked once again. "Hehe, how about that?" he checked his phone. "Wait, from Elsword?" he read the message.

**From: Elsword.**

**To: Jun.**

**Hey, we've already found Aoi, get here in Altar of Dedication fast or you'll lose her.**

Instantly he wear his outfit and preparing his swords. "Wanna go with me?" she smiled. "Sure." "Okay, I'll use Chronosphere right now." And a portal beneath they feet appeared and rising, while Jun and Yumi were disappeared after the circle is rising above them.

**At Altar of Dedication…**

Jun and Yumi were running to the Boss of these dungeons, Berthe. The rest of Elgang member were already arrived. "You cannot take my servant away from me!" it said. "Did you think so?" the Deadly Aggressor, now his hair was changed to glowing blue-purple hair stand between them. "Heh… ready for THIS!?" he show his brightened demon hands, and his Psi eyes now locked at Berthe. The creature can't move its body. 'Hehe… watch it Yumi.' He though and looked at her. "**Demon Storm!**" he snatch Berthe with forceful dark energy covered his hand, assaulting Berthe ruthlessly. "So this is the true power of Jun Kusanagi?" Yumi wondered. "Nope. The true power of the Deadly Aggressor is unleashed now." Elsword smirked. "**Lunatic Sword: Pandora!**" all 666 swords are transformed into super weapons that ready to burn Berthe to ashes. "Ha, get that shit you little prick!" now Berthe is lying on burned soil. "Not… over yet." A figure in white robe and red sleeveless t-shirt fall down. "How dare you to defeat my master!" the figure said with flame on his hand. "A… Aoi." Jun's eyes widened. "Heh, Jun Kusanagi right? I'll remember you and I'll burn you to ashes." And they both disappeared in blazing flames. "I-it is her." His tears were falling down again. "AARGH, WHY IT'S ALWAYS HAPPENED TO ME!" he screamed, and slamming his demon hand until the ground forming a crater. "Clam down Jun. don't worry, we'll get her back to you."

**Author's Note: AAAAHHHHH! A cliffhanger! Oh well, forget about what I say last time. See ya later, and review please!**


	5. Another Summer with Angel and Devil (2)

Author's Note: Well, 'cuz that is the cliffhanger, I'll continue this section before I'll do Elesia's request, sorry. Okay, let's get start!

Vengeance and Rebellion doesn't own Elsword.

Chapter 3.5: Another Summer with the Angel and Devil: Royalty and Legacy

Recap: "A… Aoi." Jun's eyes widened. "Heh, Jun Kusanagi right? I'll remember you and I'll burn you to ashes." And they both disappeared in blazing flames. "I-it is her." His tears were falling down again. "AARGH, WHY IT'S ALWAYS HAPPENED TO ME!" he screamed, and slamming his demon hand until the ground forming a crater. "Clam down Jun. don't worry, we'll get her back to you."

His hand was trembled. His knee was on the ground, and suddenly he stand and running away from the others. "Jun!" Yumi shouted his name, but it was useless. He keep running out from the altar, until he stopped at gate to Velder. Then something was going wrong at him. His aura was no longer be a half-demon, but just like a real demon. "You will pay for this Berthe." He said with dark tone, and begin to entering the Velder village.

Skip one week later…

Yumi paced back and forth, worried about Jun that lost for almost a week. Suddenly a portal was appeared on the ground, appearing Jun standing above the portal. "Jun, are you…" Yumi's eyes widened, seeing Jun's appearance was changed. His eyes was no longer golden, but changed to violet, and his hair was changed to full crimson. Also he has two horns each side of his head. "Yumi, tell Elsword and the others I'll go to Halls of Water, I don't know when I'll come back." She shocked for what he said. "But… Ran is too powerful for you. You can't do this alone." He shut his eyes and sighed, then he put his hand on her shoulder. "I can do that by myself. Don't worry, I'll be back soon for you. Keep waiting, okay?" she nodded. "Alright, I go." Jun opened the portal to Hamel. After Jun disappeared, a tears was rolling down on Yumi's cheek. "I hope you'll be back for me," her voice is shaking. "So I can tell to you that I love you."

At Halls of Water…

"Ran, where are you!?" he screamed to no one. "Don't be such a chicken!" he glared to nowhere. Soon Chloe stand interfere him. "What do you want to Master Ran!?" but what the response she got is huge demon hand caught her body. "Just stay out of my way!" he clenched his hand, crushing Chloe tighter. "Don't just send your piece of trash you son of a bitch!" he shrieked.

And now Berthe show himself, with Aoi. "Heh… you can't pass this way, except you must defeat your dearest friend here." He smirked evilly. But what he got is Chloe's body was threw to him. "Just keep your bullshit in your mouth." And he begin to activate his ability. Aoi's eyes widened, seeing her now ex-friend turns to demon. "W-who are you?" she flinched, and stepped back against Jun. "I'm the one who want to burned by you, remember? We meet once at Altar of Dedication." Jun show his evil smile. "I-I don't believe that Jun I meet is like this." Her tears begin to roll down. "That's the consequence for betraying me. But don't worry, I'll ending your pain soon." He summon a lance and stab it at the ground. "Lance of Calamity!" a fearful energy unleashed from the lance itself, but it doesn't stand longer. "I'll save my Mana to defeat that loser, not you." He walked to Boss room, passing Aoi without glancing at her.

One month later…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

At the Mansion…

The Seraph stand at the entrance of the mansion, waiting for her dearest demon. "Jun." she keep waiting, until a silhouette walking toward the mansion. "Hey, Yumi. I'm back!" he greeted and wave his hand. "Jun!" she run and hug him, make they both fell. "I'm so glad you're back for me." He surprised that Yumi is worried to him. "I'm okay, see? No need to be worried. Where's the others?" but the response he got is a tight hug from Yumi. "Forget about the others. Let me stay with you longer." He pat her hair and chuckled. "Oh, I must find Chung. Wanna go with me?" she nodded, and they stand and go to mansion. "Hey, Chung. I got a message from your father." He handed the letter to Chung. "Thank you." Jun smiled, and sit at the couch.

"Ah, what a tiring day." He whined and relaxing his body. "I'm glad have a demon that can kill Ara's brother at once." Elsword said. "How could you do that?" Raven asked curiously. "I'm using my secret skill. You know, that makes me passed out 3 weeks at Hamel after using that skill." Said Jun looking away. "What's the skill name?" asked Add. "Lunatic Sword: Pandora Final Form, and also Code 666: Annihilation." All boys surprised hearing those skill. "That must be powerful." Chung exclaimed. "So that's the reason you gone for a month." Yumi stood at front of them. "Uh, if I didn't do that I can return in one week, sorry." He rub his hair nervously. "Hey, how about your friend there?" His expression changed to annoyed one. "She's not my friend, she's a traitor." All boys nodded. "Well, forget about that. Is anyone use the shower?" they shook their head. "Oh, I'll go first." He walked to bathroom. But before he is entering bathroom, he stared at Elsword. "Oh, I have some words to say to you. Nice Play!" he grinned. While other boys except Elsword don't know what Jun said, and Elsword blushing heavily.

While the girls are talking about something the boys didn't know. "Hey, Yumi. You like that devil boy, right?" ask Rena with half-teasing tone. "W-what are you talking about?" she retorted. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a Tsundere girl. Admit it, please?" Aisha show her trick. "Same as you Aisha." "Hey, I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm-"

"SHUTTAP!" Rena shouted, annoying. "Ahem, forget about that." They continued their conversation.

At Bathroom…

"Ah, I miss this." He whined again. The hot water makes himself relaxed, but it doesn't stand longer because Yumi entered the bathroom too. "Um… what are you doing here?" asked Jun. "Uh, well… I have something to say to but, could I have a bath with you?" what Yumi ask is make Jun blushed heavily. "P-pardon?" she make herself naked, while Jun looked away from Yumi. Jun begin to think the way to get out from bathroom, but it was useless. Yumi has entered the bathtub with Jun on her back. "Jun, I heard everyone said actually you're human, right." Jun bowed his head a little. "Yeah, but you know why I choose my path as a demon?" Yumi shook her head. "I have to take a revenge for what Ran done to my hometown at another world. It's just me and my brother are safe." He wrapped his hand at her waist. "It's too painful if someone you love has gone forever." She put her hand on Jun's. "But you have me, right?" Jun hummed, said yes. "That's why I can't allow you to go with me at Halls of Water. I know you love me, am I right?" she blushed and smiled. "Yes, you're right." The demon just chuckled. "I love you too." She bring her face closer to his, and their lips are connected. Suddenly Jun teleported themselves to his room.

In living room…

"Hey, where's Jun?" Chung asked to anyone. "He's in bathroom." Chung walked to bathroom and looking are Jun still bathing. But what Chung got is no one using bathroom again. "Hey, something's wrong here. Jun, where are you!?" Chung shouted. 'Sorry, I have a job to do in my room. You can use the bathroom if you want!' shouted a voice in Jun's room. "The job do you have is fuckin' Yumi in your room." Chung grinned widely. "Rena, hack the security system again!" he commanded at Rena. "Aye, sir!"

At Jun's room…

Jun pinned her body on his bed, and kiss Yumi again. This time, his hands was no longer be a demonic arms, but changed to ordinary arms that usually human use for their activities. He stripped her outfit away and looking at her chest. "What a cute nipple here, even its cuter that I though." He smirked and pinch her nipple, make her moan softly. "Oh, stop that." He chuckled while Yumi just pouted at Jun.

"You know, I'll never let you go Yumi. You're the one that always care about me, and… thanks to keep waiting for me when I go to Halls of Water." She smiled at him. "You're welcome. Now, how about we continue our… naughty activities?" he smirked. "What an erotic angel. As you wish, my lady." He said when bring his face closer to her, and kiss her lips again, but soon his mouth moved to her neck, giving her a kissmark. "Now you're mine forever." He moved to her nipples again, and his left hand move to her private region, make her moan louder. "Aaah… Jun." he then rub her cunt, and insert his finger in her… err, womanhood. "J-Jun, Ah! I-I'm going to… Ah!" she can't hold the pleasure and come, make Jun's finger covered with wet liquid.

"Okay, I'll put it in." he readied his manhood, and begin to insert it at Yumi's. She blushed saw Jun's big thing was ready to break her. "Please be gentle." Jun nodded. Now his manhood finally entering her. "A-ah, what the… it's tightened." He grunted and moaning. "Aaaaahh…." She screamed in pleasure. He begin to stroke his hips gently, so she's not get hurt. "Faster!" she pleaded and whined. His sanity was cut through and begin to thrust harder, make her moan in ecstasy. "J-Jun, I'm going to… cum again." She stammered, can't holding it anymore. "A-ah, Jun!" the liquid burst out from her womanhood, covering his member.

"Eh, why are you stop?" she looked at the demon, confused. "Nah, that's more than enough for me. But don't worry, I'll pull it ou- Whoa!" he fell backward. Yumi put her hand on Jun's chest. "That's not fair. I'm also want to see you cumming too." She pouted at him. "Huh… oh man." He looked away, but Yumi start to bounce. "Ah, Jun… make me… feels good." She said between her moans. "Y-Yumi, stop it. I want you to stop bouncing." He pleaded, but ignored by Yumi's moan. "Ha… Yumi, I'm gonna… cum soon." He moaned. "M-me too. Let's cum together." He fastened his thrust, until the climax was already happened. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" they both screamed in pleasure. His seeds were bursting in her womb, and several of them were spit out. Jun laying his body, his strength was totally depleted. Yumi also fell to Jun's chest. "Man, that was crazy!" he exclaimed with weak tone.

"Oh yeah, I want to ask you one thing..." he asked to Yumi. "Uh, what is it?" she looked at him. "Are you sure... you love me? You know, I'm no longer a half-demon anymore. I was possessing a demonic power since I learned that magic thingy or whatever the name is." Yumi just smiled at Jun. "I'm sure Jun. I don't care if you're a demon now, as long as you aren't a vile devil that destroying my hometown."

When Jun hear Yumi said 'hometown', he remember that his village was also shattered into ashes. "Maybe two things has consumed my sanity." She dart her eyes Jun. "What is that?" "Vengeance and Hatred..." he said huskily. "Never mind. GODDAMMIT CHUNG!"

_X_


	6. My Avenger Summer get Avenged in Spring

Me: Wohoooo! XD New Lemon! This time is threesome and the characters are Aisha, Elsword and Elesis so, here's jumbo sized tissues for everyone! Enjoy the show!

-x-

Classes.

All character is in their 3rd Classes.

-x-

Summer, the season were everyone has their vacation, except three people that keep stay at one mansion in Ruben. "Ah, this is so hot." A ruby haired knight just lay his body at the sofa, groaning like a heated worm. "You sounds like an old man." A purple haired magician mumbled. "The temperature wasn't really hot, I think." Another ruby haired one put her feet at top of the table. "You just drank that liquid again." He pointed the Aphrodisiac-like potion bottle on the table. "Shit, where did you get that?" Aisha cursed her. "Maybe from Echo." Elsword and Aisha laughed nervously. 'Echo, you pervert girl...' they both thought in unison.

-x-

When in spring...

"Elsword-kun... please satisfy me..." said Aisha seductively. Elsword just stepped back. "Just hold it for a second Aisha-chan..." he pouted slightly. But unluckily he got stuck at the wall. "Please, I can't hold it anymore..." Aisha's breath was become hotter as her body pressed to his. "O-okay, okay." Elsword wrapped his arm at her ass and grip it, make her moan softly. "Just hang on, I'll teleport us to the place that everyone can't disturb us." She whispered to Elsword.

When they're at some place, Elsword's desire to do 'it' with Aisha become intense. "This is your fault for alluring me..." he grinned naughtily as Aisha's body was pinned by him. "I don't care, as long as I want you to fuck me right now." She shown her angelic yet seductive smile. Elsword instantly assault her with strong kiss. His hand was ripping her gown and take away her wet panties. They both break up for a moment and Aisha take his shirt and pants off, leaving his boxers. Then Elsword and Aisha doing what they must do. He rubbing her wet pussy with his middle finger and insert it, while Aisha stroking Elsword's crotch

He then grope her small breast and massage it, also licking her hardened nipple. Aisha just grasp his crimson hair and moaned as loud as she can let out. "E-Els, stop! Stop teasing me..." she pouted between moans. "What? This is what you want, right?" he smirked. "Without warming up, you won't satisfied." Aisha just pouted. "Alright, alright I'll do it." Elsword take out his hard rock member and place it onto her entrance. "Be gentle..." Aisha stared at him. "Don't tell me twice." He smiled and slowly penetrate her pussy.

-x-

While in another summer...

"Aaaaahhhh... it's so good! Fuck me faster Elsword!" Elesis moaned and entangle her arms at his hand. "I'll try nee-chan." Elsword tried to fastening his pace. 'Ah, it's so tight. I need another way to loosening her pussy...' instantly he bite her earlobe gently, but it was getting tighter. 'Shit, now I have to take a rough way...' he fastened his pace roughly. "Yes! Yes! Give me more..." she whispered eagerly and kissed her brother.

While at outside, Aisha puffing her cheek while watching the lovely sibling just making out. "You just steal my Elsword..." she simply grumbled and turn around.

-x-

In next spring...

"Oh hey, where's Elsword?" Elesis asked to anyone here. "Maybe he was dating with Aisha." Raven lazily answered Elesis's question and lay at sofa, shirtless. "C'mon Raven, wear your clothes back. Look at Rena, her face is look like a crab right now." Chung slightly pouted. "What? Are you jealous?" instantly Chung's face heated up. "W-what!? Hell no! I'm not jealous at you!" Raven slightly smirked. "You sure?" his golden eyes stared at Chung's cerulean eyes playfully.

"Stop it guys, stop it." Add walked downstairs with Ara. "Yeah, yeah... another one has come." Raven mockingly stared at Add. "What do you mean?" his magenta eyes menacingly darted to Raven. "Ah, nothing." At the same time, Jun and Yumi also walked downstairs. "What happened here?" Raven stand up, still shirtless. Jun let out a sigh and nervously chuckled. "So it's because of that?" he laughing softly. "Are you serious? You just need to show what you got." Jun pat Chung's shoulder.

Then Aisha come from outside the mansion. "Hey, is Elsword here?" Aisha looked around, finding the trace of Infinity Sword. "He's just hiding at the..." Yumi stared at Jun with warning look. "At. Where?" her purple eyes shining with curiosity. "At, err... your bedroom?" he lied. Aisha and Elesis instantly dashed to Aisha's room. "Are those girls Elsword's fans or what?" Yumi lift her shoulders. "I don't know."

-x-

In Aisha's bedroom...

"Alright, where are you hiding Elsword?" they both seeking his trace every single place at her bedroom. Then Elesis found a box that full of strange things. Aisha

-x-

Back to living room...

Elsword finally arrive and greeted them all. "Yo!" he then take a seat in remaining sofa. "Where's Aisha and my sister?" Elsword looking around. "Searching you at Aisha's room." He rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. "Aisha, nee-chan, what are you doing on the-" his word cut by moans echoed from inside. "Well then naughty girls, enjoy your time~" he whispered and walk away.

-x-

Back to Aisha's room (again...)...

"W-where did you find this sex toys?" asked Elesis between moans. "Ah... that pervert alchemist give it to me, for free, AH!" they both keep moving their hips as the two sided silicon cock keep thrusting their pussy. "Ngghhhh... I can't hold it anymore!" groaned Elesis a little. "Heh... the first she cum, she will be my slave for whole day." Aisha smirked. 'Goddammit, me too Elesis.' Thought Aisha while wiggling her hips. "Ah... Ah... I-I'm, gonna cum!" Elesis moaned eagerly. "Looks like we're even, Hah..." and finally, they came and screamed in pleasure.

Aisha collapsed onto Elesis's body, panted. They pants suddenly halted by a door crack. "I knew it, the moans were come from you two..." the Twilight Archenemy smirked while lean his back at the entrance. "Can you reduce your voices? It's disturbing me..." the Arc Destroyer Goddess pouted. "Not only you..." the Code: Battle Seraph shoot a usual emotionless stare at Yumi. "Just calm down you two..." Jun tried to calm them. "Calm down your ASS!" both Seraph (maybe another one was Artificial Seraph) glared at the Demon. He sulked at the corner while mumbling some curse to both girls.

-x-

I.D: Well, that was too short.

Elsword: Where's my threesome?

I.D: In your dirty 'Cerebro'

Elsword: ...?

I.D: Stupid. Hope you all enjoy it~


	7. Disturbance and Threat in Autumn

Plot: Add and Ara were enjoying their times alone in his room, but he's get a threat from the Crimson Avenger for a weird reason. They both were already driven into lust, so he must be careful to not make Elesis punish Add. Alongside the Revenant Archenemy, the Diabolic Esper have to count on Jun's plan for his erotic night. But once he's got a bad luck and have to evacuate to his friend's massive castle.

-x-

Add looked around, checking everyone in the mansion were already asleep. Then he closed his bedroom's door and take his uniform away, walked toward a certain Asura's nude body.

"Looks like everyone has fell asleep..." he said, half-whispering. "So then, what are you waiting for?" she rise her legs, exposing her wet pussy toward him. "Okay, but try to reduce your moan or that red haired blockhead will punish me." He still keeping his voice to not awake them all. "I'll try."

Add then push his length into hers, while his hand gripping her arms for not making her move to wrong direction. "That's... to... tight..." he grunted while Ara breathed and arching her body. When her pussy was already loosened, Add move his hips gently, for make sure she's not let out a moan. "W-why are you thrust your thing so slow?" Ara slightly pouted, wanting more pleasure Add give to her. "You want both of us got punished with that Red Demon?!" he hissed. "Red Demon? You mean Elesis?" Add shrugged. "Who else? Jun?"

'I'm not a Red Demon you idiot. Literally I'm a Blue Demon, a real Blue Demon. If you want to search Elesis, she's sleeping on my side.' A voice rang in the room. "Yeah, yeah I'm not want to searching her." He growled. 'So, did you doing the erotic activities with that Little Specter?' the voice asking to them both. "So what? You gonna come here and fuck Ara too?" the voice source were let out a smirk. 'Nah, she's yours. I'm not gonna steal her or fuck her behind you.' The voice were merely disappeared a while, but then it rang again. 'Oh yeah, I'd create the seamless sound-proof wall so everyone won't disturbed.'

He noticed the wall color were deeper than normal. "Okay, thanks."

-x-

At other side...

"Hehe... good luck with your ero-night Add." The voice owner, Jun simply smirked and rest his head. But something has disturb him. His sharp-pointy ears heard a sound that... sourced from the bed Add and Ara use for their erotic night. "Oh man, it'll be going to collapse. I must keep my consciousness and hold it..." Jun stand from the bed and sat at the floor. He let several shadow threads out to hold the bed.

-x-

Back to Ara and Add...

Their moans synchronized when Add thrust his member steadily. "Ah, I-I'm sorry Add... to ask you doing this with me..." she said between moans. "I-it's okay, besides... if you wanna doing this again, just count on me..." he suggest her and move his hips a little bit faster. "Ah! Add, rougher!" pleaded Ara to Add that right now thrusting his big, thick member into hers. "I-I'll try..." he fastened his pace and moaned.

"So good! Y-your thing is moving inside me! Ah, amazing..." Ara move her hips roughly, while her hand held by Add. "More... move your dick rougher..." Now Add thrust his sturdy thing up while his hands holding her hips. "Ah... please Add... please fuck your naughty girlfriend more roughly..." Ara's mind was blank by pleasure as Add thrust it very hard.

-x-

While with Jun and Elesis...

Jun snorted and unexpectedly he loosening his shadow thread. He didn't realize that Add's bed will be collapse, and also the seamless sound-proof wall that start to vanish. When he fall his head, it makes him awake all of sudden. "Fuck..." they heard loud crash and loud groan sourced from Add's bedroom.

"Jun, what happened to Add- what are you doing on that place!?" Elesis saw Jun sat at corner of the room. 'Holy shit, I'm dead!' he cursed himself. "I-I just had a sleep walking, sorta like that..." he lied. "Oh... that's weird..." Jun let out a sigh of relief, yet it sounds panicky. 'Luckily she didn't notice it.'

-x-

The next evening...

"Hey Add, what happened to your back last time?" asked Eve monotonously. "Shut up. Just a piece of shit has collapsed and hurting mine." He grumbled toward the Nasod Queen. "You sure? Last time you wanna fuck Ara at the forest, but got busted by Rena." Elsword shown a poker face, but disappeared with whack by his sister. "You can't say that without the real evidence by Rena herself." Add smirked a little. "For this night, I allow you to have a rest in my castle, and..." Jun bring his lips to Add's ears. "You can bring Ara to there..." he said half whispering. Jun walked, passing Add with a smirk on his face.

"It would be a great choice Jun, so thanks." Add also let out a wide smirk. Both girls noticed their lovers' behavior. "What are they talking about?" Elesis asked to Ara. "I heard Add was allowed to live in Jun's castle." She looked at the Asura with disbelief look. "H-he has a castle?" Ara lift her shoulder. "Perhaps you can ask him." They noticed Add and Jun walked to outside, then they were following both boys to some kind of wide land.

"I-is that his castle!?" said Elesis half screaming. "I know you two were following us." A voice rang behind them. Both girls flinched and noticing Jun and Add were standing on there. "Since when you two are here?" Both boys looked at each other and grinned. "It seems you two heard what we talking about." They dart their eyes and smirked. "Nah, forget it. Here is room 666 for ya'." Jun throw a key to Add. "That means..." he looked up to the top of the castle. "No one would hear you moan with Ara..." he whispered and grinned naughtily. "Oh you pervert ghost..." his grin disappeared and replaced with frown. "Even my class is Revenant Archenemy, don't call me 'ghost'..."

They all disappeared by magic that Jun spelled, and teleported randomly. Ara and Add were placed at front of room 666, while Elesis and Jun were in control room. He sat at command seat and activate the system. "Reboot..." all systems are functioned, and the castle began to float. "What the hell is this castle?" Elesis asked to Jun. "This is a massive floating fortress, and also Air Command Center, Citadel of Cataclysm. Let me bring you to one place." He led Elesis to core room. "That's Dark Chronosphere, the source power for this castle. Apparently contaminated with Dark El, and must be charged with the same thing."

He heard small voice from the top of the castle. "Looks like it has begun..." he looked up. "How sensitive your ears are?" she ask with curious face. "Veeery sensitive, even I can heard a ghost said, 'Fuck Elesis...' too." Sweat were dropped from her face. "What a hard life as a former of Chrono Legionnaire member..."

-x-

In the room where Ara and Add stay...

They both kissed and leaned at the wall next from the bed. Ara let out a soft moan as her tongue dancing in their mouth. Add guide his hand inside her outfit and fondle her chest smoothly. It earns a moan from the Asura. "A-Add, I can't endure it anymore..." her heat was increased. "Just hold it... I'll make you wet first so it won't gonna hurt you..." he whispered on her ears. "G-geez, don't make me suffered because of your affection... I'm already wet you know..." Ara pouted.

Add pull her panties and throw it away to proof if she said is true. "You're really have a wet body." Add said bluntly. "Shush..." she pouted once again. Ara then smiled as she rub her boyfriend's length, while Add just shut his eyes and moaned a little. "Your pervert dick were surely need punishment." He keep moaned till the climax was unable to avoid. His cum were burst onto her face and hair. She giggled and lick his cum. "Taste yummy..." Ara smiled seductively and lean her body to his.

"Well then Add, I'm ready." Add nodded and inserting his big member into her entrance. Ara arching her head backward and screamed. "H-hey, is that hurt?" Add was worried and he's about to pull it out. "D-don't take it out..." she touched his hands. "Eh? Why?" Ara was just pouted. "B-because I..." she blushed madly. "I what?" Add lift one of his eyebrows. "I-I'm totally fine... y-you can move." Ara smiled sheepishly. Add let out the 'oh...' word and stare Ara with hesitant look. "O...kay."

Ara put her palms at Add's cheek as they breathed in unison. "Oh Add, your big thing was so good when it rammed inside me..." the couple bounced at top of the bed. "You're so cute when got fucked like this..." he brought his lips and kiss Ara eagerly. Their bounces were become savage as the heat in the room were increased. Ara moaned as loud as she can, yet no one including Elesis can't hear it. "Rougher! Rougher Add... drive your slutty fox crazier..." Add's breath become heavier and heavier, as he grit his teeth to hold his moans.

The rhythm was began to harsher and harsher. "No... It's so good! That's too good for me, it want me to cum! Ah, can I cum?! Something's coming!" Add leaned forward and grope her dancing breasts. "Just... hold it. Maybe I'm going to cum too..." his pace is changed to steady, but rough. "Ah, I'm gonna cum..." "Let's cum together..." Ara screamed in pleasure as Add's seed burst through her womb, while he's moaned loudly.

(Owari)

Jun was snorted again at sofa in control room, because he can't endure his strained body anymore. But unexpectedly by himself, Elesis pull his pants down and jerk his member till it's become sturdy. Jun, feels irritated, opened his eyes and saw Elesis licking his hardened member. "W-what the hell are you doing Elesis!?" she look at Jun lustfully. "It's your fault for not let me have sex just like Add and Ara~" he groaned loudly and cursing Add. 'You motherfucker should give a punishment next time...' he growled in his mind.

-x-

Blue: N-now I'm feeling nervous... ~_~

Jun: Why are you feel nervous? o_o

Blue: Because, err... I haven't write lemon for a long time, exactly in three weeks. :3

Jun: Busy at college, right?

Blue: Ah, yes.

Jun: Why don't you ask Kiyo for writing this? :3

Blue: Forget it. He surely hate Add. -_-

Add: -sulk at the corner- T_T

Review please~ XD


	8. Special Chapter: Kidnapped

Replies for guest.

OP - Great idea. Alright, time for work!

Plot: _Elgang boys now ambushed the Heart of Behemoth. When they're finally arrived at the boss room, they noticed that Karis wasn't there. Raven was inspect something dirty about the Queen of Succubus, but what he got is Raven got kidnapped by Karis, that seems using portal from nowhere. As condemnation, she start to play rape toward Raven and sexy time has started._

* * *

In Heart of Behemoth...

"Ugh, why Aren ask us to investigate this place?" Elsword slightly groaned. "Because the boys were easy to attract one of our sexy, exotic villain here." Add grinned (but not usual insane grin). "Heck, but not as sexy as your girlfriend Add..." Chung also grinned (meaning his pervert though was appeared). Raven and Jun stay silent, ignoring their chats and of course the 'whiny' Elsword.

"We're almost arrive, so stay silent..." Raven said to the others. The boys then transported to Boss room, but nothing was there. "Wait, usually Karis was always stay here, but now where is she?" Jun looked around. "Can you sense her existence?" Chung asked at Jun. "No avail, I can't sense her."

"Maybe something has blocked your sensing Jun. Let me check around..." Raven walk around the room till something bizarre was found by him. "Hey look, what is this?" they all walk closer to Raven. "Hmm, that's just a statue, or the distraction... wait, distraction!?" Jun looked around again and unexpectedly Karis appeared from above. "What the... oh shit!" Jun pushed Add and Chung backward without Raven get involved. Unfortunately, Raven was caught by Karis and brought to nowhere.

"Damn it, why am I wasn't realize it?" the Revenant Archenemy slightly growled.

* * *

At somewhere...

"Huh... I was expecting that I'm already catch that demonic samurai." A voice rang behind Raven. "Wait, you said you want to kidnap Jun?" Karis giggled demonically. "But whatever, at least I was getting what I want~" _'Oh man...'_ he though.

"Tell me... what you know about him." Raven was deadpanned. "W-well, what I heard from him is his family were extinguished by Ran's minions several years ago." Karis nodded and sit across Raven. "He join us after that, exactly for revenge. Hey, I don't know more about him, but what I see is he's already have a girlfriend."

* * *

Back to Heart of Behemoth...

"What should we do?" Add raised his eyebrow. "I don't know. Maybe we can ask Aisha for this job..." Chung answered Add's question. "Nah, I'm too lazy to go back." Elsword lays his body. "Is Raven there?" a voice then getting their attention. "Oh Rena, unfortunately he was got kidnapped." Add sighed. "Where is he?" Elesis then asked to boys. "I'm not sure... maybe in Void." Jun lazily sat on Karis's throne. "Hey Jun, are you sure you want to be a King of Incubus?" Elsword asked jokingly to Jun. "Never till 100 years later..." he frowned.

"Elsword, you'd better take a look of Aisha, she was get a fever last time." He surprisingly jumped. "What!? Is she in her room?" Rena nodded. "Luckily she was with Eve and Ara, so don't worry about her anymore." Elsword sighed in relief.

* * *

Back again at Raven and Karis...

"Hey... can I ask you something?" Raven looked at Karis. "Uh, yes?" she then pull her dress down and showing her large breast to Raven, make him blushing madly. "W-what are you doing!?" he cover his face with Nasod Arm. "Oh don't be a shy boy~ because I want you to fuck me... actually I want that demon of your gang want to fuck me, but what else I could do?"

Karis keep stripping her dress until she's completely nude. 'Not in mansion, not in here too!' Raven chuckled awkwardly and recoiled a bit. "K... K-Karis, p-please wear your suit for a while. I-I'll call Jun in seconds." He was about to walk away, but fail by her sudden embrace.

"Oh no, you can't escape from me~" she gestured up and down, so it looks like rubbing her breast at his back. Karis then drive her hands into his pants. He gasped a little. "Oh my... already fired up aren't you?" Karis keep stroking her hands in Raven's pants. "A-ah, stop..." he moaned a little.

Then she pull his pants and throw it away. 'It's so big, even I don't know it was fit in me...' the Succubus though when staring at his hardened member. "I think it wasn't fit in you Karis..." he panted. "You think so?" Karis then squeeze his member at middle of her huge twin mountains and gently stroke them. Raven gritted his teeth to make sure he isn't make any sound.

* * *

Back again at Heart of Behemoth (so much 'again, and I'm starting to feel dizzy)...

Jun's elven-like ears were motioned, hearing some lewd sound from nowhere. "Wait, I know who own this voice..." Add, also hearing the voice, even a little, looked at Jun. "Did you know where?" Jun's dark blue eyes tracking every single place in the room. "No clue... wait, did you thinking what I'm thinking Add?" the Diabolic Esper was confused, but when they both looked at top, they know where the couple was making out. "Let me try to break it." Jun throw his right spirit hand, but it's barely hit the top. "Can't reach it. Nah, let him enjoy his ecstasy-" his word was cut by everyone that playing cards. "Huh, like I haven't any choice..."

* * *

Let's focus on both the Nasod-Hybrid and the Succubus...

Karis keep wiggling and rubbing her breast against Raven's cock. "K-Karis, that's enough..." plead Raven, but that was useless. "I-I'm gonna..." he moaned loud as the white, thick liquid spit out to anywhere, and some were landed on her breast.

"Sorry, I can't endure it anymore... it feels so good to me." Raven let out a sigh. "Really? Then... can I put it... here?" Karis already positioning her entrance. "Okay... I don't mind at all."

Slowly she lowered her hips, letting his stiffened member breaking her from inside. "Ah... it's hot, and hard..." Karis shivered a bit when she try to move. "Alright, I'll start it..." she steadily bounced and moaned. Raven was silent, staring at Karis that enjoying herself got fucked by him. "H-hey, keep your voice down..." hissed Raven. "Why... this room is sound-proof..." Karis keep moaned as loud as she can. "You don't know that Jun is have sensitive hearing, even if we're in this room..." she stopped bouncing. "T-that's impossible... how can he heard us doing this?" he rolled his eyes. "That's because he's much like an Esper, can sense anything." But suddenly they heard a break sound from the floor, and feet bulged from the floor itself.

"Huh, finally I can break this obstacle." Sadly, Karis snapped her finger and everything, including the breaking floor was restored. "That's easy to destroy it back Karis. Kro-" he blinked. "Pandora, did you know where's Kronos?" he asked to his another android. "Looks like he has left at bottom, after transformed into trampoline..." Jun put his palm at the face.

"Fufu~ now after I finish this with him, it's your turn~" _'Gomen, Elesis...'_ he slightly cried. "Time to enslave a girl again..." he stretching his hand. "So then what are you waiting for? Go ahead and fuck my ass." She demanded. "Nah, I wasn't a typical guy to fuck a girl in her asshole, so finish her off Raven..." the Veteran Commander smirked. "As you wish..."

He push Karis onto the floor, while his member still connected with her. "T-that's not fair!" she pouted. "It's your fault for being a slut." Raven then thrust his hard rock cock, thrilling her in ecstasy. Karis was do nothing but moaned loudly.

The heat was highly increased as the time goes by, till climax was nearly come. "K-Karis, I'm gonna... crap..." his thrust were become savage as he was already climaxed. Raven give a last thrust before collapsed next to her, exhausted.

"Time's up. We're off!" Jun lift Raven's arm and carry him on shoulder. "Wait... how about you...?" Karis asked between pant. "Later, don't know when I'm come back..."

* * *

Back to Elgang...

"Where's Jun and Raven? It has been two hours they didn't come back." Elsword repeatedly tapping his feet, waiting for his friends. "Sorry to take so long..." Jun arrived with exhausting Raven on his shoulder. "I guess he's tired of fighting with Karis." Rena take one of his arm and help Jun. _'Fighting in sexy way...'_ Jun though.

"Well at least we're already defeat Karis. Let's go home."

* * *

Back again with Karis...

"Kehehe... soon you'll be mine, Jun Kusanagi..." she giggled evilly.


	9. Revenge and Sadness in Summer

Well uh... how can I say? It has been 3 months I didn't update this story. I lose my motivation so, sorry for waiting this fiction. I hope you all enjoy this Raven's part! I start it with Raven x Elesis pairing.

Raven: Wait, isn't it supposed to be Jun, your own OC? Not me?

Bound: Sorry, he's passed away by one tragedy.

Raven: I'm sorry to hear that...

Bound: Don't be. Without any chit-chat, let's start it.

Classes (I decide to rewrite it);

Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Rena: Night Watcher  
Raven: Veteran Commander  
Eve: Code Battle Seraph  
Chung: Tactical Trooper, then become Deadly Chaser  
Ara: Asura  
Elesis: Crimson Avenger  
Add: Diabolic Esper

Screw the ages!

...

_After a fight with Arc Glitters in Velder, something was happened to one unique member of El Search Party named Jun Kusanagi. He was slain by a mysterious assassin after chasing Chloe. Elesis, which didn't believe it was happened on him, came to the evidence with Raven and the others. Jun gave the last message to Raven, which he requested to him, to take care of Elesis. The Veteran Commander wisely honor his last request, so he feel no regrets for sacrifice his own life to protect he love._

Elesis was still crying at her room that used to have a rest with Jun. She didn't believe, the one who control her obsession of killing, the one who suppress her madness, the person she loved very much, was gone forever. Elsword tried to calm her down but it was futile.

"C'mon sis, just let him go. I know you feel hurt that much but, I never seen you're get downhearted like this before. Where's your bravery as a knight?"

"Shut up Elsword! Can you understand at my feeling right now!? Why are you leaving me so soon...?" she continue to sob, didn't care at outside her room.

"Elesis, let me tell you something. He lose his whole family too, and he tried to avenge them. Now the last person he have is only you. He's afraid if the assassination's target is you by Chloe, so he was trying to prevent it, yet sadly he is the 'real' target. Just forget to what happened to him, and honor his sacrifice." Said Raven while standing beside Elsword.

"Easy by you Raven! I won't accept his death if he was gone before me!"

"Then try to suicide as if you're begging to follow him!" shouted Add, which couldn't stand with the noises. Her sobs were subsided. "You know how I treat him as a best friend. Not only you that have to mourning like this. We all lose him too, we feel the grief at his loss. Aisha feel the same as you. She was treat him like her own brother, same as Ara that treat him like Aren..." the Diabolic Esper still hugging a certain Asura that burying her face at his chest.

"Yes, Miss Elesis. Don't be sad like that. If you keep mourning like this, he would be sad too if he saw you." Eve said in monotone yet soft voice.

Raven then open the door and sat beside her. "He gave this letter to me. May I read it for you?" her yellowish crimson eyes stared at Raven, then nodded.

'Dear Elesis,

I know we're never be together like the last time again, so I'm really sorry if I was leaving you alone. I thought we can be a real couple, having fun and doing anything with affection and love, but I was wrong. Still, let me say several last words to you Elesis. I'm always loved you, wherever you are standing right now. Be brave like any other Red Knights, like your brother, like your comrades. I hope you'll happy in there, like you're spending your time with me.

With love,  
Jun Kusanagi.'

After listening what the Revenant Archenemy write on the small white paper, she couldn't hold her tears anymore and clench the last message that written in there, while the tears were tainting the letter. "It's okay. You can cry whenever you want." He hug Elesis and bring her closer to him. Both his hand embrace her body tighter, as if he can feel her loss, like that time when Seris died because of his best friend's betrayal.

'Now I'm going to do exactly what you say, Jun...' he thought and moving his right hand to back of her head, caress it gently.

Rena, seeing her lover calming Elesis down, then noticing tears also flowing on his face, only bow her head then walk closer to both of them and give him a hug from behind.

Chung, that seems angry at Chloe and her sentinels, spun his heels and walk outside the mansion. "I will make that bastard pay for this..."

"It's useless Chung. The assassin also killed by him." Halt the Nasod Queen.

"Then I'm gonna torment those little bitches till they're suffer like Elesis!" he growled alongside the way to Hope Bridge.

'Chung...' Eve could only stared at the angered Tactical Trooper.

_The next day..._

Everything goes back to normal, except Chung that now act different. His cerulean eyes that always showing the gentleness, now it become fierce and hostile. His armor that used for defeating the dark elves, now tainted with bloods.

"Are you serious to kill those dark elves?" ask the Infinity Sword to the renowned Deadly Chaser.

"Why not...?" he coldly ask back while piercingly stared at the redhead.

"Whoa, whoa! Someone wasn't in the good mood right now." Elsword taken aback at Chung's new personality.

"Not in the good mood your ass..." he turn his back on him then stepped away from deadpanned Elsword.

Elesis now no longer feel sad anymore, though the shadows of her beloved Revenant Archenemy still haunting her back, she keep that as the last heirloom of his existence. She also found out that Raven would always accompany her, much than she knows from his message.

"Though I shouldn't doing it, but this is the last request he gave to me. Is it okay for you?" the Veteran Commander ask in hesitation.

"It's okay, as long as we didn't break the bound of our friendship." Elesis smiled softly.

"Yeah, I also didn't want to betray Rena at all." Raven shoot a stare at a certain Night Watcher.

"I keep that word from you." The elf smiled brightly at Raven.

Their relationship were stand firm as a friend, until one day that Elesis was caught on action, that she remembering her first time with Jun.

"Mmm~ so good..." she imagined the Revenant Archenemy was playing with her body, sexily purred while her fingers teasing her entrance. She didn't realize Raven still wide awake since those small moans and purrs rang behind him.

'Uh wow, she's really doing it. I can't believe Elesis did this stuff alone while Jun wasn't here, or sleeping at side of her.' He tried, not to move a bit.

"Keep it harder~!" Elesis moaned, almost loud. Raven take a silent gulp, to make sure he didn't interrupt her imagination, as his pants was start to tightening.

'Dammit, that moan was so seductive! I have to control myself.' He spun his body to face Elesis but what he found is full nude Crimson Avenger teasing both her clit and her breasts, though it wasn't big as Rena's and Ara's.

'Wait, what the...' now his face went red like Elsword's hair, seeing the lewd scene of his teammates. Her moans now grew louder as Elesis insert her fingers then tease it more and more. Raven's face start to strain by her risqué action.

'Shit! It's getting more intense than before! C'mon buddy, just control your desire!' groaned Raven in his mind. He tried to move away, but his body was move otherwise.

'What the fuck! What's up with my body tonight!?' his breath went fast and hot, as he face Elesis so close, that his lips nearly touch her that sexily opened, letting out some sweet moans. Finally, she realize that Raven was on top of her.

"R-Raven, how did you-..." her words got cut by a kiss from Raven. It was wild and intense, earning some soft moans from the Crimson Avenger herself. She didn't retort then enjoying the kiss. Then it was turned into more than just a kiss. Now Raven bite her bottom lip gently then trail his mouth down to her neck. Elesis arch her body, focusing herself on ecstasy given by Raven. Several moments later he stopped kissing her neck and stared at her.

"Hey... do you really want me so bad like this~?" her hazy crimson eyes stared at his golden eyes.

"Actually I... don't want to do this but..." his expression changed to regret one.

"We can't turn back, right?" she caress his cheek and smiled softly. "It's okay. I don't mind to do this, as long as it was either you or Jun."

Raven, which seems didn't have any choice, sighed heavily. "Alright then. Honestly, you're already make me turned on." He softly smirked and take his short pants away, revealing his thick cock that perfectly erected. Elesis couldn't help but blushed heavily and look away. Raven gently touch her chin and direct her gaze at his yellow eyes.

"Trust me. We're doing this for him." Elesis weakly smiled to him. Raven then positioning the tip of his cock in her entrance and slowly push it inside her until it hit her womb entrance.

"Please move." At first Raven moving his hips in gentle pace, but Elesis pleaded more than gentle. "Don't be like a snail, just move it harder." She slightly pouted to Raven.

"I thought you'll screaming in pain if I take a rough pace. But if you say so..." he gradually increase the speed, earning a loud moan from her. Her average sized breasts were jiggling sexily, making Raven would grope it with his right hand at the left and lick her nipple, while his Nasod Arm at left gently pinch her another nipple till it become hard. Elesis moaned by pleasure while clench the bed sheet, as Raven now roughly thrust his cock deep inside her harder and hoarsely moaned.

"E-Elesis..." he stop thrusting his member then lift her body and placed her body into "butterfly-position", with her back on him. He continued to thrust his cock upward and grope her breasts once again, while Elesis moaned then bent her head backward. Her tongue were stick out from her opened mouth.

"R-Raven... harder!" plead Elesis eagerly and moaned, wanting more pleasure from the Veteran Commander.

"I'll try." He thrust his cock as hard as he can, and move his right hand to her lower part, giving her additional foreplay. Elesis keep moaned sexily and placing her right hand on his cheek. Raven capture her lips and seal her moans. Several moments later they break for air.

"Damn, Elesis... you..." his word were cut by gasps, then grip her thighs and spread it. "You're really... a goddamn busty woman..." he weakly smirked and keep thrusting his cock. Elesis say nothing but loudly moaning, her mind was completely corrupted by lust.

Then suddenly a wave of joy was began to flowing through his cock, as her inside was tightening. "Elesis..." he hissed and moving his hips in very rough pace, his control was finally snapped apart. Their main event now become frenzy as Raven "punishing" Elesis with violent pace.

Now the climax was approaching them both, as Raven violently thrusting his cock, hitting inside her. "E-Elesis, looks like... I'm going to... cum!" he throatily moaned and grope her breasts lustfully once again.

"W-wait! Don't... pour it inside-..." sadly it's too late. Raven were already shot his hot seed directly inside her womb. Elesis screamed, her inside was throbbing. They both panted, while Elesis was already running out of strength. The Nasod Hybrid take a breath then blew it.

"Sorry Elesis, I can't hold it any longer. That was really wild." Raven pull his cock out, letting the flow of his seed mixed with her juice out.

"It's okay. You're right, that was frenzy... even I admit your foreplay was the best than Jun." Elesis lean her head on his muscular chest.

"Oh man, I'm screwed." He muttered, remembering his word that spelled to Rena.

"Oh yeah... about what you said to her last time." Elesis nervously chuckled. Then a voice rang behind the door.

"So... you're already eat your words, huh?" her sounds were dark, means she was extremely jealous.

"W-wait, this is just an accident-..."

"Accident your filthy dick." Rena cut his sentences, then she evilly yet seductively smiled at the Veteran Commander as she open the door.

"It's definitely gone worse than I thought..." he mumbled then another round with different woman has started.

_Omake_

"Well... that was a good work Raven." Jun grinned and look at the couple.

"Is this real? How can he conquer that vengeful lady?" ask a certain pink haired girl next to him.

"You could say, love can conquer anythin' Seris." He shoot a stare at the pinkette known as Seris and smiled widely.

"That's odd." She couldn't help but giggled at Jun.

"Let's go back to our place." And they both were vanished. Much of you know, that was only the wraith of Jun and Seris.

...

Well, that's it. Next time is going to be Raven and... Ara!

Raven: Wait, what!?

Ara: W-why me?

Bound: Since it's going to be fun~! -evil snickers-

So what are you waiting for? Go click the button below here and give me your comment/critics, but not spicy since my mom doesn't have enough pepper.

Add: You tried to say a pun...


	10. Notice August 25

Uh… okay, here's Diablo to you!

It has been one year and a half before I decided to discontinue Seasons of Sed-whatever it is. I know most of this chapters are all fucked up so I have to say the sequel (also a continuation of this anthology) will be heading to **Aiden Sharpshooter**'s Dark Night Passion (that previously titled Blackout and Love from Darkness) and I'm gonna expect that the story will be better than this one.

Alright, that's all for now and I have to focus on writing OC-centered stories as well. The CGT is will be fully revised, but not for the submission form (since I just have to remove the last option).

See you on the other side~!


End file.
